Takuma Ichijo
"The Gentle Vice President." Takuma Ichijo (一条 拓麻, Ichijō Takuma) was the vice-president of the Night Class, he is a noble-class vampire who is good friends with Kaname, whom he is close to and respects. He is currently in the hands of Sara Shirabuki, who is using him to extract possible information about Kaname. Character concept Name *"Ichijo" can mean a "ray" or "streak". The kanji for "Takuma" is a combination of "taku" meaning "to cultivate", and "ma", which is the kanji for "asa", meaning "hemp" or "flax a plant with blue flowers". Personality Takuma appears very un-vampire like with his cheerful, enthusiastic, and caring demeanor whether it be towards humans or vampires, something that is remarkable for a Noble of his status. He seems to be very friendly, and does not seem to crave for blood as much as other vampires. Even Yuki stated that Takuma does not seem very vampire-like. Although he usually possesses a carefree attitude, it can be shown that he understands complicated scenarios with an air of maturity, though occasionally showing an immature side. His hobbies are reading (manga, mysteries, dictionaries), playing rakugo, and performing tea ceremonyVampire Knight Official Fanbook. He is also clever at mentioning the flaws or negativites of Kaname's character or decisions without getting him angry, which is why he's the only one who can call his name without honorifics.Takuma is a master when it comes to tea, something that both Kaname Kuran and Sara Shirabuki seem to like. Appearance He is thin and tall with a slight pale complexion, bright green eyes, and blonde hair. His hair is a few shades lighter than Hanabusa's and neater. Background The Ichijos are the first family of the vampire aristocrats. Takuma's father is an actor and his mother is the head of a flower arranging (ikebana) school. It is most likely that Takuma was raised by his grandfather, Asato Ichijo, who educated him and has high expectations of him. In a flashback, it is seen Takuma is already friends with Kaname when Kaname goes to meet Yuki. Plot Summary His grandfather asks him to spy on Kaname, but he refuses out of loyalty and attempts to break free of his grandfather's mold. Takuma attempts to protect the possessed Senri Shiki, forced to go against Kaname in order to protect all his friends. Following Shiki's freedom from Rido's possession, Takuma has rejoined Kaname's side, where he appears in time to stop Kaname from killing his grandfather and instead insists on being allowed to handle the issue. It is strongly hinted at that Takuma intends to end his life along with his grandfather, saying "Together, let us put an end to the Ichijo line." But it is revealed that he never got his wish, as he was discovered unconscious afterward by Sara Shirabuki, one of the only known Pureblood vampires, who said that she always wanted "to have" Takuma, as though he were simply a doll or a toy. He is currently in the hands of Sara Shirabuki, who is torturing him to extract information about Kaname. After the one year time-skip, he seems to be living with her and quite healthy physically. But as time progresses, he starts to lose his luster. The smiling, cheerful Takuma that was shown in the beginning is now a lot more serious. He seems to be more distressed as he sees the terrible things that Sara is doing. It seems that she is using his name and face to control The Ichijou Group in the background to get what she wants. He also sees that she is keeping humans locked away, forcing them to agree to let her turn them into vampires. He vows to stop her as soon as he gets the chance. While it can be speculated that while their relationship was all right in the beginning of the year time skip, the more he sees of her cruel behavior, the more he distresses and wants to leave. It can also be speculated that she has used her Pureblood control to keep him where he is or tell him what to do. Relationships Sara Shirabuki Takuma seems to have become quite close to Sara Shirabuki during the one year time-skip, although the nature of their relationship is still unknown. Despite the fact Sara likes to treat him like a personal slave, Takuma comes to her defense when Rima Touya and Senri Shiki ask if she has abused him. Interestingly enough, Shiki wonders if he has fallen in love with her, which Rima thinks is foolishness, Shiki does acknowledge the fact that she has him wrapped around her finger, in contrast to Rima, whose first thought was that Takuma was being controlled by some pureblood power. Kaname Kuran Takuma grew up with Kaname Kuran after his parents had died, and Takuma's grandfather took over the guardianship. Because they spent much of their childhood together, Kaname seems to trust Takuma more and Takuma is the only person in the Night Class to refer to him as only 'Kaname'. He remains faithful to Kaname but since Sara Shirabuki took him in, Takuma has refused to go back to Kaname and it is unknown whether they had much interaction afterwards. Senri Shiki Takuma and Senri did not know each other from a young age but over the years at Cross Academy, they have become quite close. This can be shown when Senri accidentally cut Takuma's finger with a knife on his birthday party and Takuma let him drink it. Powers His vampire power is to disintegrate matter to a molecular level (break up the form of an object) he is also very talented with the katana sword.Vampire Knight Official Fanbook Trivia *He likes his rose tea with rose jam. See Also *Takuma Ichijo Image Gallery References Category:Vampires Category:Night Class Category:Characters Category:Aristocrats Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Level B Category:Cross Academy Student